Eyes in the Night
by Otaku With Cats
Summary: There have been some rumors about our favorite Kuruta's homeland: the Lukso Province. Watch as the gang sort out these issues and find out more about themselves. Contains: mental breakdown galore, and a bad summary.


Eyes in the Night

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter 2011 and 1999 and I sadly do not own the characters….. *sobs***

Chapter One

Leorio's P.O.V

"Finally!" I sigh as I put my phone back into my pocket. I finished getting my Bachelor degree not too long ago, and now I have a break that is, until I go back to school to get my M.D. but I'm not going to think about that. Ah~ this is the life, just sitting on the couch, doing nothing, looking outside as all the pretty ladies walk by. Suddenly bringing me out of my thoughts I feel my phone vibrating. I don't want to listen to someone drone on, and on, and on, about nothing, as most of my 'college friends' do. But one quick look at the caller ID makes me practically leap for joy, It's Kurapika! I quickly answer it

"Hey! Kurapika, it's been too long! You should come over, I haven't seen you in forever. Have you called Gon or Killua? They'd love to hear from you too!" I exclaim.

"Hi Leorio, yes I have called Gon, and I have also talked to Killua. Although I'm afraid that I will not be making a stop over anytime soon, actually that's why I wanted to talk to you." His voice was somewhat playful in the beginning but suddenly got serious.

"What is it? Does it have something to do with the Phantom Troupe?" I could practically hear him stiffen as I mentioned the infamous band of thieves.

"No, nothing to do with that, well, not directly anyway. Whilst I was researching where the last pair of Kuruta eyes could be, I stumbled across a very intriguing article. The article was titled 'Lukso Province Ghost Sightings/Rumors' as you know the Lukso Province is where I grew up with all one hundred and twenty eight of the Kuruta. This article detailed, how many have supposedly seen ghosts with eyes that burn scarlet, and have heard screams in the night. No one lives in the Lukso Province anymore, but I learned that the expanded cities that have grown there have not only had this going on for months but have always thought that a demon of sorts was haunting the area, some said to believe that the dead were coming back to life." I was silent for a few moments, man, and just when I was getting some hard earned rest.

"Okay, that's horrible and don't think that I'm sorry, I really am, but what do you want me to do about it?" I really hope he takes that the way intended.

"I would like you to accompany me to the Lukso Province, and help me figure out what is going on." Uh… what?

"Wait! Why me?!" This guy leaves us hanging for years not knowing whether he was killed or somethin' and then suddenly expects me to agree to stay with him for however long?!

"Yes. I already asked Gon, Killua, and another friend to join me, so you won't be alone. The reason I asked you along, albeit being practically useless, is for moral support. Well you see, this 'trip' is going to be, how should I put it, in the least emotionally taxing, it would be very nice to have a trusted friend around to keep me in check." I'm going to ignore that first remark.

"Alright, but first I have a few conditions. One: I need to be supplied with basic necessities, after all I am still just a university student, and I'm not making big bucks yet. Two: I get the right to slap you. Three: I must make it back for the next semester, It's true that I have connections but someone can only prolong these things for a while. Four: I'M NOT JUST SUDDENLY GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR NOT CALLING!" I just heard a chuckle on the other end.

"I'm fairly certain that last one wasn't a condition, but alright, I accept. I'll await your arrival in Lukso Province."

Oh man I'm gonna regret this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Magical Fairy Dust Fabulous Time Skip YAY~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melody's P.O.V

I must admit, I was rather surprised when I got a call from Kurapika. It had been a month after Boss fired us, although it was shocking to know that Ms. Neon had been killed by a car accident, she apparently ran into the street after twirling her cell phone and it falling onto the street. Poor girl. After her father heard the news he immediately fired us, despite our not even being in the same area as her, at least not Kurapika and I.

I suppose that we mustn't dwell on the past, a certain someone taught me that. I stop as I reach a gate that says 'Hér liggur land rauði augum.' (Transl: Here lies the land of the scarlet eyes.) Hmmmm… Icelandic, hardly ever see that language anymore. Being a Music Hunter allows me to visit many countries, albeit this is the first time I've seen Icelandic here without it being a lead. They must have wanted it to be secret yet discrete, although I wonder if all the Kuruta spoke Icelandic, or if they just learned how to read the sign. I look at my watch….. one more minute. I hum a happy song, I fairly sure I'll need to have a happy tune if I want to make Kurapika smile. Suddenly I hear a heartbeat, I look again at my watch….. 9:30am.

"You're right on time Kurapika, as always." I say turning to look at the blond.

"I suppose I should've expected you to be early Melody, you always are if you're able of course." He states calmly. I widen my eyes slightly in surprise. His heartbeat is somewhat chipper, I must say I never expected that, especially with the reason for being here.

"Kurapika, you mentioned that some friends would be joining us, do you know when they'll be her-" I hear some talking.

"Please ignore the previous question, they have arrived." I look over to where three children are bounding over.

"HAH! Killua, I beat you! I told you I'd get here faster!" My, what a pretty heartbeat (A.N. if you get that reference I will love you forever).

"Nuh uh, I was going easy on you. Baka~!" exclaimed Killua.

"Killua! You liar!"

"Gon, who are you calling a liar!? You're just a sore loser." Killua stated sticking his tongue out with a…. kitty face? That's certainly not something you see every day.

"Oi! Stop it!" said the blonde girl, while sticking her finger up in the air. Suddenly both boys used Gyo, on instinct I followed shortly.

"Nine!" yelled Killua and Gon simultaneously.

"Right!" the blonde girl said with a chipper tone of voice whilst Gon and Killua were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who said 'nine' first.

"Oh, Melody you must be confused. Allow me to introduce everyone. This is Gon. Gon this is Melody." Kurapika stated, looking at the boy with green clothes.

"Yup! Nice to meet you Melody!" Gon said, immediately laughing afterwards.

"This is Killua. Killua this is Melody." Without waiting for a response Killua started speaking right away.

"Yo'." Hmmmm…. His heartbeat seems like it's gone through much, although it's really happy.

"And this is… Gon who is this?" Inquired Kurapika, pointing to the blonde.

"Well Kurapika, since you said we should bring someone useful along, I brought our nen teacher Biske!" exclaimed Gon.

"Old hag." Just as Killua had muttered the words Biske suddenly threw a punch at his face.

"SHUT UP!" She then turned to Gon "Besides are you sure this guy is not a girl?" Biske muttered

"I'm positive." Replied Gon. My, this is going to be fun.

"There's one more person to introduce, ugh, and after I told him I'd agree to his conditions." Kurapika waited a few moments before speaking again. "And there is our final 'guest' of the evening." And around the corner sure enough came a guy dressed in a nice suit, carrying a briefcase.

"Sorry I'm late! The train before mine crashed and it took **forever** to finally get the next train moving." He's lying.

"You fell asleep didn't you." Said Kurapika.

"…..yeah…." responded the man.

"Well then, I suppose I should introduce everyone. Leorio, this is Melody. Melody, this is Leorio. Leorio, this is Biske, Killua and Gon's nen teacher. Biske this is an associate of Gon, Killua, an-" He was interrupted suddenly by Biske.

"Yeah, yeah, I know about both him and you, Gon gave me the briefing on the train here. Also he didn't tell me anything about you Kurapika because he said it wouldn't be fair."

"It's alright. Gon could you explain the situation and why we're here to Biske please." Said Kurapika.

"Yup! Okay so Biske sensei we're here because of the rumo-" I tuned out as I hand was outstretched towards me.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Melody, hope we can get along." Such a pleasant heartbeat, this man has a stable mind, that's valuable in this day and age, especially in the situation we're in.

"The feelings are mutual. I hope you don't mind my prying, but are you perhaps a doctor?" Leorio looked surprised.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I can hear heartbeats. Your heartbeat is the sound of a kind hearted person, I'm glad you chose that profession, you'll be a very good doctor." I said with a smile. He just sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I have our living arrangements. We will be staying in the Littner Inn, it's not too far from here. But before that I have a request." a request? Everyone's attention went immediately to Kurapika. "Well since we have to walk up a hill to get to the village, and it hasn't been cleaned since the incident I have a U Haul truck that should be arriving soon, when it does, would you all mind helping me carry the cleaning supplies to the village?" it…. Hasn't been cleaned since the incident? Oh dear, that's certainly not good. After a chorus of yes's and Killua talking Gon out of offering to help it was my turn to decide.

"Of course I will help. But may I also help with the cleaning? You could reach the high places and I'll reach the lower ones. If I'm not able to do that, I have my flute." Leorio suddenly chimed in as well.

"I'll help clean too, after all what kind of doctor would I be if I couldn't handle a little bit of blood?" Kurapika just looked at us.

"I suppose you're not going to give me a chance to say no, alright then." Thank heavens. I do know that this will be hard, but what sort of friend would I be if I could not help my friend in a time of trouble? I'm sort of excited to have these people surrounding me, they all have cheery attitudes, that is a good thing for someone like Kurapika to be around. Don't get me wrong, I'm in no way degrading Kurapika, I suppose I'm just….. happy for him.

 **HI to anyone who follows my story The Mysteries Behind Radar, then do not fret! I'm alive, well, and horribly late on that story. I've written the chapters over, and over, and over again, this one is giving me so much grief. I should figure out a way to get it out there soon. But it'll take a while. I've had this story in my head since I first saw Hunter x Hunter 2011. I have seen both versions and I personally favor the 1999 version, but this story will have most of the 2011 things in them. Also although I'm learning Icelandic I do not know that much, so Google Translate helped me out, it could be horribly wrong, but if it is please let me know, I'd rather fix it right away. Btw the reference was for Howl's Moving Castle (the movie by Studio Ghibli, watch it. Miyazaki-sama made it.) it was when the witch of the waste says to Calcifer 'My, what a pretty fire.' So….. yeah.** **My stories always get better when I keep them going for a while, so my writing will get a lot better I promise. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
